A technology for correcting a position of a camera for each of given input images is one of important matters of concern in a computer vision field. To this end, an order of images should be defined first.
Most researchers correct a position of a camera by acquiring images in a predetermined direction to arbitrarily give an order of the images, or using a video camera having a predetermined order of images.
A method of defining an order of images using a video camera includes extracting all frames from a photographed video to extract only important frames for estimating position information about the camera, thereby removing unnecessary frames.
Sainz automatically gives an order of the images by extracting, as a subset, an image needed for camera correction from a photographed video image using information about feature points. Nister corrects a position of a camera by defining a partial image sequence for camera correction using three frames, extracting the partial image sequence using correspondences, giving an order to the partial image sequence. However, these methods simply intend to remove duplicate images because the order is predetermined upon photographing, and thus are difficult to apply to a snap image photographed at any position. In addition, since a camera is corrected using only a feature relation between adjacent images, an error may be accumulated during camera correction.
As another method, a user may directly decide an order of images. In this case, the user should review all images one by one and designate the order of the images. However, this method requires tremendous effort and time, and also it is quite difficult for the user to define the order of images.